deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper
Basiacally, what is better: the saw or the flamethrower? :I already put my 2 cents in over at the flamethrower page. In my opinion, as long as you can keep the blade steady and at a reasonable distance this weapon is a good weapon. it takes more practice to use than some of the others as it's slightly more complicated than point and shoot, but once you get it down its good for large group sweeping tactics. Thanks, I've noticed. Now it's time to overcome my love to flamethrowers. =Why by Altman was this device manufactured?= Can anyone at all imagine what possible madness could have spawned the Ripper as an industrial tool? It's an avatar of OSHA noncompliance made manifest! I can't see any possible explaination for the Ripper's existance that doesn't involve a desperate engineer thinking that he has an industrial circular saw and a Kinesis module, and wants to dismember those necromorphs over there, but is properly terrified of getting close. That, or maybe the Ripper is, in and of itself, the reason the Biological Prosthetics Center exists. ShadowDragon8685 06:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) To cut space trees? Space lumberjacks need chainsaws toGorvar 16:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps it's designed so that the user can cut rock while maintaining a safe distance both from the cutting blade and from any flying debris or shrapnel? - d2r 20:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I myself think that it's today's industrial saw for noobs. think about it...it's basically a table saw whereas you don't have to stick your fingers near the blade. also, seeing as it's a mining tool...possibly for cutting hot materials? too close to get in range with a normal handheld saw? but then what's the plasma saw for?hmm...im generating more questions than answers. sorry! ;p DisMEMBAH 16:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) OSHA wouldn't find this non-compliant if several other measures were taken to ensure that no harm could ensue. For example, many gun ranges in police stations are OSHA compliant, and there are things far more deadly than a mere saw blade in use at many oil refinery repairs. I personally have used welding equipment which would do far more than cut off a limb if you dropped it or aimed it at someone. I find this device would be very useful when harvesting asteroids: it would let you be behind a shield of some sort while actively flaying the asteroid to bits. Now, why a laser isn't used when a circular saw, even diamond tipped, would most likely break or need to be replaced quite quickly can be attributed to the fact we already have several laser or hitscan weapons. possible meaning for RC-DS Remote Control Disk its a industrial saw, probaly used to cut small metal poles or to cut hard materials, although you cant cut metal apart in the game it probaly had uses in construction...sorta like a buzzsaw or chainsaw. the secondary fire mode is odd though...maybe if it uses lots of kinetic force it may be used to sever metal quickly.. the main fire mode may be for precise material cutting. i would think since the blades are sold in packages, they are disposable, but the fact there diamond coated(where does it say that in the games?) the blades would be highly indistructable and would be at high costs although since the blades is rotating so fast it may wear exstreamly fast....idk im jsut thinknig deep about it all... im just pondering any logical ways they created this device(if were in real life..) Specialist alpha 19:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :If we had that ability, we wouldn't be wasting time waiting for the door to unlock by Kendra and we could just cut our way through sections (shortcut). ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe This is stupid but does the Bloody Isaac Figure by NECA have the Ripper in a different angle, I doubt it, but I was just wondering, sorry. Im not sure what the weapon's purpose is.... but (:D)Unclekulikov 09:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The purpose of this weapon is to cut down the Necromorphs fleeing away from me after they have seen the crazy look in my eye =D Mrbear420 17:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ammo? Wouldn't it make more sense to just scrap the blade and make that tether holding it into a laser or something? At first in promotional's for the first game it looked as if it was a laser and not a saw.Or maybe just have a saw blade for close quarters like Isaac can open the shielder on the blade and just stab Necromorphs with it and use a Tether-Laser as a primary fire,or hold a Necro with the Tether and then use the Secondary to launch a blade at the Tethered Necro. Do me a favor and remember the Ripper was not designed to be a weapon. It has to SLICE rock, not burn it. 14:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes but wouldn't a laser be more effective on cutting rock,it never has to be replaced and it can cut alot faster than a blade.Also the tether could be used to either catch a falling rock or pull rocks out of tight or unreachable places.It makes sense in some ways. But does not in some ways. Also, the Ripper is designed not only to cut rock, it also needs to completely tear them apart. Make them become pieces. 23:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC)